starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshitani Yuta
"Like I said, there's no meaning to it. So let's be friends!" - '''Hoshitani Yuta' Appearance Hoshitani has bright, green eyes and light brown hair which sticks out slightly at the back of his head. His bangs are somewhat long and centred, though slightly parted to the left. Hoshitani wears his school uniform in the proper way. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is zipped halfway up and he wears a green v-neck t-shirt inside. He wears a pair of black pants which stop below his knee and a pair of black dancing shoes. Personality Usually, many people's first impression of Hoshitani is that he is a cheerful person. As described by Tengenji, Hoshitani is naive and overly positive. He is also very friendly, greeting people he knows whenever he sees them. He would help out those in need and has a 'never give up' attitude. History On a rainy day, during autumn of his 2nd year in middle school, Hoshitani chanced upon a High Schooler from Ayanagi Gakuen with the Musical Department's emblem during Ayanagi Festival. He was amazed by the dance the High Schooler did at that time and decided at that point that he wanted to follow the footsteps of that High Schooler. Up until now, he did not know that the identity of the High Schooler was Otori Itsuki. Knowing only what school the mystery student went to, Hoshitani applied and entered Ayanagi Gakuen in order to one day be on the same stage as the student that inspired him to perform. Relationships Nayuki Toru Nayuki was the first friend that Hoshitani made at Ayanagi Gakuen. They first met when Hoshitani helped Nayuki pick up his student card after he tripped. Hoshitani later encouraged Nayuki during the auditions for the Musical Department. At the end of their first day in Ayanagi, they find out that they are also roommates. The two quickly became friends. Nayuki looks up to Hoshitani as an inspiration. He supports and trains with Hoshitani during Hoshitani's special training. Hoshitani notes that Nayuki is a bit like his mother when Nayuki does things like waking him up and making bento for him.Episode 2 post credits, episode 3 preview Whenever the other members insult or refuse Hoshitani's actions, Nayuki will stand by Hoshitani's side unless it was something that Hoshitani has really done wrong. Tengenji Kakeru At first, Tengenji's view on Hoshitani was that he was an amateur with no talent. He even asked Hoshitani to leave the Team Otori for the sake of its survival. However, Hoshitani refused him, saying that he has a dream and he was serious about it as well. Tengenji's view on Hoshitani changed after he finding out that Hoshitani and Nayuki had been searching for his cat throughout the entire night. In return, Tengenji gave tips to Hoshitani on how to improve. Touched, Hoshitani declared that Tengenji would be his friend despite the protest of the other. Tsukigami Kaito In the beginning, he sees Hoshitani as a noisy amateur and disregards him as a teammate. Hoshitani would greet him whenever he saw him, but Tsukigami would brush it off. When Hoshitani heard about Tsukigami's family, he watched a video of Tsukigami's brother, Tsukigami Haruto, and tried to talk Tsukigami about him, saying his brother was amazing. However, Tsukigami snapped at him. The following day, Ugawa insulted Tsukigami, saying he was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on his brother's fame. When Tsukigami was about to punch Ugawa, Hoshitani stopped him. He stood up for him, saying not to insult his friend. As the rest of the Team Otori got involve with the fight, Nayuki handed the bento he made for the team to Tsukigami, asking him to take good care of it. However, the fight got messy and Ugawa collided with Tsukigami, sending the bento flying. Without a second thought, Tsukigami and Hoshitani dived to save it. After the incident, Tatsumi apologises for the actions of his teammates and adds on that he understands how hard it is for him to aim the top by himself. Tsukigami corrects him, saying that he will aim the top alongside his teammates from now on. Kuga Shu During their first practice where they had to improvise after they found out that there were no more lines in the script, Kuga handed Hoshitani a piece of empty paper, not expecting Hoshitani to get it. However, Hoshitani did and they managed to pull off the play without a hitch. Hence that day onwards, he views Hoshitani as an interesting person. Kuga finally opened up to the rest of the team when Hoshitani and Nayuki chanced upon him playing the piano. Hoshitani suggested that they dance to Kuga's playing. Kuga refused, stating his noodles would turn soggy. Nayuki was surprised to hear that was all he was eating for lunch and offered rice balls to him which he accepted. When Hoshitani offers Kuga to practice with them, Kuga says he will if he has the time. Later on, Hoshitani became depressed after watching Team Hiragi's practice. Kuga encouraged him by telling him his own motivation for doing musicals and saying that it was okay to be worried because there is no one who just smiles all the time. Trivia *His overall rank for the Entrance Audition was D. *He is originally from the Vocal Department. *He is roommates, classmates, and teammates with Nayuki. *When he was little, his father bought a cat shaped decoration that was scary-looking and huge. It was so traumatic that he became afraid of cats. *''Based on SutaMu Q&A Volume 1: **People's first impression of him is that he is cheerful. **He is confident in his running abilities. He was No.1 of his class for running during elementary and middle school. **His weakness is animals, especially cats. He is, however, fine with insects. **He is usually referred to as Hoshitani or Yuta by his friends. His family calls him Yu-chan. **He likes to travel by train. When he was younger, he often took the train to go somewhere far to play. He finds it fun to look at the other riders. **In his report card, his teachers usually put that 'he's cheerful every day' or 'the mood maker of the class'. 'Calm down' was written at the start of middle school but whenever he was quiet, the teachers would also put that his physical condition has worsen. **He easily forgives others. He believes that he should hear the other person's side of the story and that both will eventually forgive each other. **The first thing he does when he wakes up in the morning is say 'Good Morning'. **His favourite food is hamburger curry. **Back at home, during his day off, he would go out and play as he can't sit still at home. **The one bad thing about himself is that he sometimes rushes a lot. **His favourite place is the outdoor stage where he chanced upon the high schooler. **Hoshitani usually doesn't feel stressed. But if he does, he deals with it by sleeping. **He wants to meet the High Schooler again and stand on the same stage as him. **He's good at physical education and music. **He is bad at science and mathematics. **Between sleep and meals, he cannot stand if he doesn't sleep. He has slept more than 8 hours a day since he was a kid. **His type of girl is a someone who he can have fun with. **His favourite drink is something with the taste of citrus. **He is good at origami. **His favourite weather is sunny days. **His Zodiac sign is Libra. * Meaning of Hoshitani's name: ** 星 (Hoshi) : star ** 谷 (Tani) : valley ** 悠 (Yuu) : permanence, distant, long time, leisure ** 太 (Ta) : grand; magnificent; excellent List of Songs * * * ☆☆forever★STAGE☆☆(Hoshitani Solo Version) | ☆☆永遠★STAGE☆☆ (星谷ソロバージョン)|☆☆Eien★Sutēji☆☆ Gallery Hoshitani001.jpg|Hoshitani's Profile 00000018.gif|Chibi Hoshitani-Birthday.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card 1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 End1.jpg|Episode 1 End Card References Navigation Category:Characters